creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
10,09,08....
Für Lizzy Melborn waren Freitag Abende immer ein reines Lottospiel. Sie konnte entweder Glück haben und mit ihren Freunden etwas unternehmen oder aber Pech haben und auf ihre beiden jüngeren Geschwister die Zwillinge Abby und Louis aufpassen. Heute hatte sie wieder Pech " Aber Mom, ich habe etwas Wichtiges vor", protestierte das Mädchen wütend. " Ich sagte, nein Lizzy", ermahnte die Mutter sie, während sie gestresst ihre Schlüssel sucht. Lizzys Mutter arbeitete als Kellnerin auf einer Raststätte, war Witwe und hatte deshalb sehr wenig Zeit für ihre Kinder, weshalb Lizzy mit ihren 15 Jahren zum Großteil die Erziehung ihre beider 4-Jährigen Geschwister übernahm. " Denny wollte mit mir ins Kino gehen. Sie hat bereits Karten...." " ICH SAGTE NEIN!", fuhr ihre Mutter sie wütend an. Als sie die Schlüssel gefunden hat, rannte sie so schnell wie es ging aus der kleinen Wohnung raus; Lizzy schnaubte wütend. Nie konnte sie irgendetwas für sich machen, ständig musste sie auf ihre nervigen Geschwister aufpassen, die sie auch noch vom Lernen oder von ihren Freunden abhielten; " Manchmal wünschte ich mir sie wären weg", dachte sich das Mädchen wütend. " Nein, Louis geh runter!", schrie das Mädchen wütend, als ihr kleiner Bruder lachend an der Deckenlampe hing. " Sieh nur, ich bin ein Affe", rief der kleine Junge lachend, während er mit der Lampe hin und her schaukelte. Louis war ein sehr hyperaktiver Junge, er machte viel kaputt, schrie gerne und brachte nur Ärger nach Hause. " Komm runter, sonst brichst du dir etwas!", ermahnte Lizzy ihren kleinen Bruder und holte ihn von der Lampe herab, während er wild schreiend um sich schlug. " Hör mit dem Unsinn auf Louis!", schrie Lizzy doch der kleine Junge hörte nicht auf. " Wieso kannst du dich nicht so benehmen wie Abby", stöhnte das Mädchen genervt. " Abby ist komisch", sagte er worauf Lizzy ihn auf das Sofa setzte. " So und jetzt iss!", ermahnte Lizzy ihn und zeigte auf das Essen. " Ihh ich mag aber kein Gemüse!", protestierte er angewidert beim Anblick der Gemüseplatte. " Iss es einfach, ich hole deine Schwester", sagte sie wütend und ging in das nächste Zimmer. Anders als Louis, war seine Zwillingsschwester ein sehr ruhiges Kind. Sie malte die meiste Zeit oder beschäftige sich mit sich selbst, weshalb Lizzy Abby mehr mochte. Lizzy kam zum Kinderzimmer und wollte anklopfen, als sie plötzlich etwas vernahm: " .....Sicher mag ich dich", hörte sie ihre Schwester reden, Lizzy war überrascht. Hatte ihre Schwester jemanden bei sich. " Ich weiß nicht, wird Mommy nicht böse wenn ich weggehe?", sagte sie. Lizzy wurde misstrauisch und machte die Tür auf. Mitten im Raum saß ihre kleine Schwester und starrte in eine Ecke. "Abby?!", fragte Lizzy überrascht, worauf sie ihre kleine Schwester zu ihr drehte. " Oh hallo Lizzy, ist Mommy wieder arbeiten?", fragte das Mädchen neugierig " Äh....ja, sag mal mit wem hast du da gerade geredet?", fragte Lizzy überrascht. Abby lächelte. " Mit meiner Freundin", sagte das Mädchen. Lizzy lächelte, wahrscheinlich hatte ihre kleine Schwester eine imaginäre Freundin, was ganz normal war für ihr Alter, da es hier in der Gegend kaum Kinder gab. " Darf Susie heute Abend hier übernachten?", fragte Abby ihre Schwester höflich. " Sicher, warum nicht. Kommst du bitte, es gibt Abendessen", sagte Lizzy zu ihr " Gleich, ich möchte nur Susie Bescheid sagen, dass ich beim Essen bin. Sie hat sich im Schrank versteckt, weil sie Angst bekommen hat", sagte das Mädchen und ging zum Schrank "Okay, sag Susie bitte von mir Entschuldigung", sagte Lizzy und schloss die Tür. Als Abby wieder alleine war, ging das kleine Mädchen zum Schrank. " Keine Angst, das war nur meine große Schwester. Ich soll jetzt zum Essen kommen. Ich bin aber bald wieder da", versicherte das kleine Mädchen lächelnd und verschwand. Als sie mit dem Essen fertig waren, machte Lizzy ihre Geschwister bettfertig. " Ich will aber noch wach bleiben!", protestierte Louis wütend "Es ist bereits 7 Uhr, ihr müsst jetzt schlafen", ermahnte das Mädchen, während sie ihren kleinen Bruder in seinen Spongebob-Schlafanzug reinzwängte und dieser sich immer wieder daraus befreite. Abby saß hingegen artig und angezogen auf den Boden des Wohnzimmers und malte ein wenig. Plötzlich krachte etwas im Badezimmer. "LOUIS!", schrie Lizzy, worauf der kleine Junge laut kreischend aus dem Bad rannte. " Ich bin nackig!", schrie er laut und rannte nackt herum. Genervt und mit einer kleinen Wunde an der Stirn kam Lizzy aus dem Bad hervor. " Louis, jetzt stell dich nicht so an!", schrie sie wütend. Kreischend rannte er zu seiner kleinen Schwester. " Was ist das?!", sagte er als er die Zeichnung von Abby nahm. " Gib das wieder her", rief Abby wütend. " Was ist das für ein blödes Bild", sagte er und fing an es zu zerreißen. " Mein Bild", sagte das Mädchen weinend " LOUIS, JETZT REICHT ES MIR!", schrie nun Lizzy wütend als sie auf ihn zukam. " AU, das tut weh", schrie der kleine Junge, als ihn seine Schwester am Ohr zog und in das Kinderzimmer schleppte. Wütend warf sie ihn auf sein Bett. " Es reicht, du hast für die nächsten 3 Wochen Fernsehverbot und du bekommst keine Süßigkeiten mehr", ermahnte Lizzy. " Du bist nicht Mom!", schrie er. Wütend ging Lizzy aus dem Zimmer. Sie war nur noch völlig fertig und wollte ihre Ruhe haben. Sie ging ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie Abby vorfand, die brav malte. " Hey, Krümmel...", sagte Lizzy ruhig. Abby war die Einzige von den beiden, der sie einen Spitznamen gegeben hatte. Abby schaute auf, sie hatte niedliche blaue Augen, die etwas von ihren dunkelbraunen lockigen Haaren verdeckt waren und trug einen rosafarbenen Katzen-Schlafanzug, den auch Lizzy als Kind immer getragen hatte. " Wo ist Louis?", fragte Abby ihre Schwester. " Der liegt schon im Bett", sagte Lizzy zu ihr. Plötzlich wurde Abbys Gesicht ganz anders. "Nein, er darf nicht alleine im Zimmer sein. Susie mag ihn nicht", sagte sie das Mädchen besorgt " Tja, dann sind wir wohl zu zweit", sagte Lizzy zynisch " Nein, Susie mag ihn wirklich nicht. Sie will ihm wehtun", sagte das Mädchen ernst. Lizzy blickte sie verwundert an, wobei ihr Blick kurz auf die Zeichnungen von ihr vielen. " Hast du das gemalt?", fragte Lizzy lächelnd und nahm sich einige der Bilder. Es waren ganz harmlose Bilder: Einige mit Blumen, andere mit Pferden. " Die sind ja richtig gut", sagte Lizzy mit wirklichen Erstaunen; Die Bilder sahen so aus, als ob ein Erwachsener sie gemalt hatte, doch je mehr sie von den Bildern sah, desto seltsamer wurden sie. Die kindlichen Eigenschaften verschwanden mit jedem Bild, sie wurden immer dunkler und auf jedem Bild tauchte ein seltsames Mädchen auf, das sich veränderte, bis es zu einer abscheulichen Kreatur wurde. Die letzten Bilder waren die verstörendsten: Es war ein Daumenkino, das zeigte, wie ein kleiner Junge von der Kreatur durch das Zimmer geschleudert und anschließend zerstückelt wurde. Lizzy wurde kreidebleich, ihr stockte der Atem. Plötzlich hörte sie etwas, es klang als ob jemand etwas herum schleuderte. Es kam aus dem Kinderzimmer und es waren Louis´ Schreie, die daraus kamen. Lizzy rannte sofort in das Kinderzimmer, doch die Tür war verschlossen. " Louis!", schrie Lizzy panisch, als sie versuchte die Tür zu öffnen, doch es klappte nicht. Sie hörte immer noch die Schreie, die von ihrem kleinen Bruder herauskamen, aber es waren keine gewöhnlichen Schreie, die er sonst machte. Es waren Todesschreie. Abby kam hinzu, sie sah wie ihre große Schwester hysterisch versuchte die Tür zu öffnen. " Susie wird dich nicht rein lassen", sagte sie ruhig. Lizzy blickte zu ihr. " Was passiert da drinnen?", fragte sie ihre Schwester panisch. Abby lächelte nur ruhig. " Sag ihr sie soll aufhören!", sagte Lizzy zu ihr. Dann wurde es still, zu still. Mit zittrigen und verschwitzten Händen öffnete sie die Tür. Ein widerlicher Geruch kam ihr entgegen und es war dunkel. "Louis?", fragte Lizzy, sie spürte etwas zwischen ihren Zehen. Es war warm und klitschig. Ihre Hand wanderte zum Lichtschalter, was sie dort vorfand, ließ ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Das Zimmer war ein einziges Schlachtfeld, überall lagen Blut und Eingeweide. Lizzy schrie auf, sie fand um sich die zerstückelten Teile ihres kleinen Bruders vor. Der Kopf lag in einer Ecke. Sie musste sich übergeben, ihr war schwindlig. Ihr Blick fiel auf den Boden; Blutige Fußabdrücke waren zu sehen, wie die von einem Kind und sie führten in den Schrank, aus der eine blutige Hand hervorschaute, gefolgt von einem blonden Mädchenkopf. Lizzy sah genauer hin. Aus dem Schrank kam ein blutiges Mädchen hervor, ca. 10 Jahre alt, es trug die Kleider aus den 40ern und hatte ein Messer bei sich. Mit einem seltsamen Grinsen blickte das Mädchen Lizzy an. " 10.....", flüsterte das Mädchen. Lizzy sah sie schockiert an. " Ich versteh nicht...." " 9.....", das Mädchen hob das Messer. "8.....", nun wurde Lizzy klar, was passiert. Panisch versuchte sie aus dem Zimmer zu rennen, doch die Tür wurde vor ihrem Gesicht zugeschlagen. Panisch versuchte Lizzy die Tür zu öffnen, doch sie war abgeschlossen. Wild hämmerte das Mädchen gegen die Tür, doch niemand öffnete sie. Abby saß auf der anderen Seite der Tür und hielt diese zu, während Lizzy von dem kleinen Mädchen brutal ermordet wurde. Einige Stunden später..... Abby saß lächelnd im Kinderzimmer. Das Mädchen saß gegenüber dem blutigen Mädchen und malte ein Bild fertig. Überall waren die Eingeweide und das Blut ihrer toten Geschwister, doch es schien sie nicht zu interessieren. Als sie fertig war, standen sie und das blutige Mädchen zeitgleich auf. Abby ging zu dem Mädchen und nahm ihre Hand. " Und es wird dort sicher schön sein?", fragte Abby neugierig. Das Mädchen nickte lächelnd und führte sie in den Schrank. Aus dem Schrank kam eine zweite Gestalt hervor. Sie war riesig und hatte in seinem weißen Gesicht nur zwei Augen, hatte lange Haare und trug einen schwarzen Anzug. Es führte die beiden Mädchen in den Schrank hinein und schloss diesen dann zu, während auf dem Bett eine kleine alte Super 8 Kamera alles mit aufnahm....... Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Geister Kategorie:Mittellang